


Concert night in Askr

by EspurrsVena



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Concerts, Homesickness, International Fanworks Day 2019, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/EspurrsVena
Summary: What Kiran misses the most is the music from her homeworld and going to concerts.





	Concert night in Askr

Recently Kiran seemed to be down, yet in the Order of Heroes Sharena made sure that no one was down too long, especially not her best friend. “Is it your home? Are you missing something or someone?”  
“It might sound stupid but yes, I´m missing the music from my home world. I miss going to concerts with my friends and seeing my favourite bands live.”  
“But don´t you have that strange thing from your world which plays music?”  
“Yes but it isn´t the same. When the venue gets dark, the music starts and you see the people play the music in front of you... That´s so much more. It made me feel alive and happy.”  
In this moment the summoner looked even more down than before and even through Sharena couldn´t relate to that feeling she knew she had to do something for her best friend.

Later that evening she dragged Kiran into the messhall which didn´t look like a messhall anymore. A small stage had been built and there was some seats in front of it. Kiran was seated in the middle seat of the first row and slowly other heroes gathered there, too.  
Suddenly, the light was dimmed and the curtain in front of the stage was lifted. On the stage four girls from the world of Fates started to perform: Corrin on the piano, Elise on the violin, Sakura on the koto and Azura sang. 

It was a different music than the one Kiran enjoyed in her homeworld yet it moved her. Just to cheer her up they had prepared this show in a few hours.   
After the show was over Sharena was back at her side. “And? Did you like it? I know it´s not the same kind of music but-”  
“No buts necessary. It was perfect. Thank you so much everyone.” For the first time in a while she didn´t feel homesick anymore. Yet not only Kiran was happy about that evening. Other heroes also came forward to thank Sharena for organizing everything.  
“I think we should do this more often. It tends to get boring here when you don´t have any missions.” Sharena didn´t notice that she was thinking loudly until Elise cheerfully agreed.  
“Yes let`s do this! I´m sure more heroes can play instruments and we can do theme nights! Oh and maybe Olivia or Lene can dance. Or...”

So it happened that a new tradition was born in the Order of Heroes. Once a month heroes from various worlds made music together for the Heroes that stayed in Askr during that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a drabble yet with the plot in my mind it proved to be impossible. Also it´s a bit early for the IWD but unfortunately I´ll be busy the next days. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!


End file.
